


Before the Final Curtain Call

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanganronpa, I may make moreee, Other, They're both nerds tbh, danganronpa - Freeform, sit down and talk, two of my droc protags, v3 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Two ProtagonistsThe 49th and the 50thaka the story of two protagonist I have, I plan on making the 49th into a Fanganronpa!Sliiight spoilers for DRV3 since the killing games follow the V3 timeline





	Before the Final Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what else to put, other than expect more stories from me soon <3
> 
> (edit: I may do more stories + updates and such on my fanganronpa. I may only write out the 50th, but the 49th will be a fanganronpa I'm working on atm!)

There are two stories before the Final Curtain Call.  
The two that shaped a revolution.  
They don’t know that they were near the end of Danganronpa, yet they were the start.  
The 49th and the 50th

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ You too? “  
Kamian looked towards the direction of the voice she heard. A taller boy with brown hair was in front of her. She looked around, the area surrounding them was peaceful. The sun was setting, they seemed to stand above an endless lake in a sky. They didn’t seem to be drowning.  
Neither of them could be conscious.

She looked back to him, “ ...What do you mean by that, “ She curiously questioned.  
“ The Killing Games. “  
“ W-what do you know about that? “ Kamian took a step back.  
The boy seemed unphased. He acted as if he was familiar with her. He countered with a question, “ Are you an Ultimate? “  
Kamian gave him an unknowing look, “ Yes, but before I completely answer that, can you at least tell me who you are? “  
The boy sighed, “ I..sure. I am Isamu Itsuki, Ultimate Party Planner. “  
“ ...Isamu. Party Planner? That’s an interesting talent… “  
“ It’s not too interesting. “  
“ Neither is my talent. “  
“ You have yet to introduce yourself. “  
Kamian had been too focused on Isamu to think about necessities, “ O-oh! I’m sorry, that’s not very polite of me! I-I’m Kamian Yowen.. Delivery Girl, “ She stuck out her arm to shake hands. He took her hand.

“ Nice to Meet you, Kamian. “  
“ Well, I guess so but.. you brought up the Killing Game, you obviously know something! Do you have anything to do with it? “  
Isamu shook his head, “ I’d be lying if I said I did… “  
“ I wouldn’t be mad if you told me about what you do know. “

They stood in silence, there can’t be much to say with little information about their situations. They barely knew each other apart from name, face, and label. How could they trust each other?  
Kamian decided to speak up, “ Playing in a game where you can’t win is terrible.. “  
“ You can win but.. “  
“ ...You wouldn’t truly win at all. “ She sighed. Her classmates dying was a thought she didn’t want to bare. Though, there wasn’t much to do about it, she could still try.

Isamu looked to Kamian, “ If you could choose to save your classmates at your own cost, would you? “  
She was speechless, how could anyone respond to that type of question, let alone ask it. She hadn’t thought about it before, but maybe it was a thought to be considered.  
“ Why would you ask me that? “ She stares at her feet.  
“ I’m just wondering.. anyone in a killing type situation would save themselves first. “  
“ That’s just natural human instinct. “  
“ But we happen to be Ultimates, there has to be a difference. “  
“ That doesn’t make us any different from anyone else! “  
“ We have different skills of talents that separate us from the rest. “ That was very true.

That was probably the reason they were chosen for the killing games as well. They would find out, but would it be soon enough? Soon they would know. There are two different stories here, just yet to be told. Both have an ending.

Kamian thought about something else. She decided to think out loud, “ ...Isamu. “  
“ What is it? “  
“ That’s probably what got us here in the first place. “  
“ Well That would make sense. Ultimates using their Super High School Level Talents to kill would be.. gruesome. “  
“ Then.. maybe there’s a Super High School Way to prevent it. “

Isamu looked ahead of him. They were somewhere imaginary, neither of them would probably remember this if they were elsewhere.  
“ ...Maybe. “

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t well written, but tbh it’s half common knowledge that I’m not a good writer lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all had a Happy Holidays, and a happy new year!


End file.
